Fire Dance
First mentioned in chapter 133, Fire Dance had brought her party of companions to hunt down Martial Union's members to fulfill Shi Feng's bounty on them. Appearance Attractive oval face, slender eyebrows, and eyes as clear as water. Very beautiful, like a dazzling pearl, and beneath her appearance, she hides a faint lovely tenderness. Personality Abilities Class: Tier 2 Assassin Possesses the Shadow Bloodline Chapter 1664: * Weakens one's presence and aura significantly. Effects double when in darkness. * Primary Attribute focus: Agility * Secondary Attribute focus: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence and Vitality. Realms of Refinement: * Refinement Realm Chapter 763 Realms of Truth: * Half-Step Truth Realm''' Chapter 2074 * Truth Realm Chapter 2139 Skills: * Skill, Absolute StrikeChapter 1921 * Skill, Shadow TurmoilChapter 1921 * Tier 2 Skill, Phantom WalkChapter 1508 * Tier 2 Skill, Broken ShadowChapter 1508 * Tier 2 Skill, Shadow EdgeChapter 1921 * Tier 2 Skill, Mana Perception - Allows the player to perceive Mana fluctuations left behind by players within three hours.Chapter 1919 * Tier 3 Sure-kill Skill, Water Binding - Activates a pseudo domain skill that allows Fire Dance to control water tendrils to attack and block within it's range.Chapter 937 Combat Techniques: * Void Steps (Advanced Combat Technique)Chapter 653 * Illusory Snake (Advanced Combat Technique)Chapter 2075 ** An attack technique with an unpredictable trajectory which slithers towards the enemy's vital spots. * It is mentioned that she mastered multiple Advanced Combat Techniques. Chapter 2074 Equipment * Thousand Transformations * Petrified ThornChapter 698 * Warfire Set Equipment - Upgraded to Mysterious-Iron Rank * A Epic Rank Leather Armor Belt - Excellent Attributes. Increases Physique by 5% and grants the '''Leap skill.Chapter 1950 * Six pieces of Epic Equipment, as well as Thousand Transformations Chapter 2074 Personal Guards * Level 76, Tier 2 Magic Knight Secret-Silver Personal GuardChapter 1979 Achievements * Managed to defeat the fifth-ranked Assassin in the Black Dragon Empire. * Was ranked 319th on the God's Domain Experts List, she was previously ranked 215th on the God's Domain Experts List in chapter 1323.Chapter 1838 * Was able to defeat 2 Commanders of the Death God Workshop, killing one and forcing the other to escape, in a 2 v 1 fight. Chapter 1922 History Martial Union Blood Feud During the time that Martial Union places a bounty on Zero Wing's Workshop, Fire Dance makes her first appearance. Inside Red Leaf Forest, Fire Dance and her party ambush's a group of level 5 Martial Union players. They are after the bounty Shi Feng placed on Martial Union of 1 silver coin per kill. Fire Dances primary job for her group was to scout, and search for enemy players. Her sudden appearance before Martial Union players often brought chills through out their bodies. Enemy players could not believe that she could easily hide near their party without them detecting her presence. Because of an argument with Water Buffalo after her first battle, we find out that Fire Dance idolizes Shi Feng. Shi Feng, after forging weapons in Red Leaf, calls up the Bounty System to check how many of Martial Union Members have died. His attention is attracted to Fire Dance's record of 50 Martial Union kills. After watching the recordings of Fire Dance in action, Shi Feng is shocked. He finds Fire Dance's techniques to be extremely skilled, and her usage of skills perfect. He thinks of her as one of the rare expert Assassins. While hunting more Martial Union players in Gale Valley, Fire Dance and her group fall into a trap meant for Shi Feng. She only has 6 party members remaining while battling 18 elite members of Martial Union. Fire Dance finds herself facing three enemy's at once, including the team leader from Martial. In addition to being outnumbered, she also has to deal with attacks from ranged players. In the blink of an eye, two more of her teammates go down. Just when it seems that all is lost, a mysterious swordsman appears and destroys the remaining Martial Union members. Fire Dance is utterly dumbfounded and amazed by the players skill. After the battle, Fire Dance tries her best to calm her emotions and then introduces herself. She finds out that the mysterious swordsman is her idol Ye Feng. After a brief discussion, Shi Feng warns Fire Dance to leave Gale Valley before he sneaks back into the forest. Fire Dance and Water Buffalo decide to help Shi Feng. They both sneak into the forest as well, following Ye Feng's direction. When they catch up to Shi Feng, they find him fighting a team of fifty elite Martial Union players. While watching the battle, Fire Dance is startled by a voice coming from behind her. It's Shi Feng asking why haven't they left Gale Valley yet. Fire Dance wants to help and get revenge for the deaths of her companions. In the middle of there conversation, Shi Feng expresses his interest in Fire Dance's group joining his team. Fire Dance is slightly hesitant, and asks for time to discuss it with her party. She then adds Shi Feng as her friend so that she can contact him once she has made her decision. Black Rose Bar Fire Dance's team often frequented Black Rose Bar, because it occupied a secluded region in Red Leaf. Fire Dance gathered her entire team to discuss matters regarding the team's future development. Most of Fire's team refuses to join Shi Feng because of the threat of Martial Union. The Guild has put the word out that, if Fire's team did not sever their relations with Ye Feng and apologize, they would be hunted down. They want to go to Martial Union to apologize. Fire Dance and Water Buffalo decide to leave the team to join Shi Feng. Fire then contacts Shi Feng and agrees to meet at the fountain plaza. Red Leaf Fountain Plaza After arriving at the plaza, Shi Feng introduces Fire Dance and Water Buffalo to his teammates. They meet the Guardian Knight, Cola, the Oracle, Drowsy Sloth, the Summoner, Gluttonous Mouse, and the Cleric, Violet Cloud. Just as Shi Feng began discussing their goal, a group of players suddenly appears. 400 members of Martial Union surround the fountain plaza. In the plaza, Unstable Devastation tells Fire Dance and the others that if they sever their relationship with Ye Feng immediately, that he will not pursue past matter and let them go. Fire dance had long since steeled her heart to follow Ye Feng. They all reject Unstable's offer. Immediately, Martial Union's players part to the sides and open a path, letting through twenty gloomy looking players. Fire Dance is stunned when she sees them. The players are her ex-companions. Unstable Devastation has told Fire Dance's former teammates that if they can kill Fire and the others, he will forgive them. Fire Dance abruptly burst out in rage, yelling at Unstable Devastation. The only reason her former friends killed Martial Union members was because of her commands. She didn't want to cause Shi Feng so much trouble. She feels that if he kills these people who have helped him in the past, his name would be slandered. Now that these people had betrayed her and sided with Martial Union, bringing trouble to Ye Feng, she felt extremely sorry. Fire's ex-companions tell her that this is there only way out, they want to kill her just once. Fire apologizes to Shi Feng and then leaves the party. She tells Unstable Devastation that she will no longer have any relations with Ye Feng. She unsheathes her daggers and walks toward her companions. She intends to deal with them personally so Ye Feng will not experience any sort of slander. Fire's former team tells her, "We've gone through life and death together, are you really going to treat us like this?" These Words deeply hurt Fire Dance's heart. Fire fights hard to hold back her tears. As one of her companions stabs his dagger towards Fire's heart, a sword blocks the attack. Shi Feng tells Fire Dance that he is team leader, and he will shoulder everything for her now. Shi Feng then tells them all, "If you constantly mind how others look at you, you will never truly improve your own strength and techniques. You don't have to care how others look at you......Only with that can you become a true expert." Tears inadvertently leaked out from Fire Dance's eyes. Ye Feng's actions and words truly touches her heart. Shi Feng then proceeds to kill Fire Dance's former companions and many Martial Union members. He then has Fire Dance and his team meet Blackie and Lonely Snow in Silent Swamp. First To Enter White River City When Fire Dance's team regroups with Blackie and Lonely Snow, they are dragged towards level 20 Swamp Rhinos. Blackie and Lonely Snow make short work of these monsters. Fire is shocked! She never imagined that their team had two level 13 powerhouses. After several hours, Fire and the others all reach level 10. Soon after, they act in accordance with Shi Feng's request, entering White River City and familiarizing themselves with the city. Fire Dance wants to receive some of the rare and daily quest, so that she can obtain rare items in exchange for the quests' completion. Shortly after entering White River City, a system announcement enter Fire's ears. "5 players have entered White River City. Activating White River City's Ranking List." Fire Dance held the number one position on the Ranking List. A little while later, Fire Dance received a call from her old teammates. They all tried to apologize, and wished to mend and recover their past relationship. They said that God's Domain is only a game. There is no need to be so serious, and that they were only joking earlier. Fire Dance merely gave a single reply. "There is no point crying over spilled milk. I do not wish to stay in touch in the future!" Her old teammates, thinking that that could push off their actions as a joke to resolve everything, made Fire Dance angry. Trial of Heroes While on their Reputation Quest, Fire Dance and the others find themselves trapped in a sealed map. The only way forward is through a door containing four colors. They realize that it is some type of trial. At that moment, Blackie receives a call from Shi Feng and explains there situation. Fire Dance hears, "Are you guys trying to get yourselves killed?!" Fire and the others who stood beside Blackie all become very serious after hearing Shi Feng's words. They no longer dared belittle this trial. During a period of several days, they were finally able to reach the top floor of the trial. Originally, Fire Dance nearly despaired from the difficulty of the trial. However, thanks to Violet Cloud, they made it through the trial with great ease. Because of the Trial of Heroes, all there equipment and skills were upgraded. The poorest quality equipment they wore was Mysterious-Iron rank. Fire Dance received a magnificent flame-red, tight-fitting leather shirt that attracted a lot of attention when reaching White River City. After getting along with each other for several days, Fire Dance becomes the core of the team. Everyone acknowledged Fire Dance's ability to command. Fire Dance has everyone restock supplies so that they can level up. Zero Wing Established After leaving White River City, Fire Dance and the others grinded monsters in Black Wind Canyon. Through working together, everyone's cooperation and grasp of timing became perfect. During this time, the number one player on White River City's Ranking List was at level 15. Yet, the lowest leveled player in Fire Dance's party, Gluttonous Mouse, was level 18. While taking a break from grinding, Fire Dance and the team receives a Guild Invitation. After seeing that it is from Zero Wing, she joyfully accepts the invitation. A little while after joining, Shi Feng tells Fire Dance and the others to put there names on the Ranking List. Upon join the List, they become the top 6 players of White River City. When Fire dance and the team returns to White River City, Shi Feng instructs her to take the team to level some new recruits. Fire Dance was joyous because she was now leader of the Guild's main team. This showed that Shi Feng had acknowledged her abilities. Before leaving, Shi Feng hands her a pair of Fine-Gold ranked daggers. The names of these weapons was Ice Thorn and Raging Flames. Demon's Castle Fire Dance meets Shi Feng at the 20-man Level 14 Team Dungeon, Demon Castle. She is tasked with luring waves of monsters to the team to destroy. Out of all the Melee players in the dungeon, Fire Dance stood out the most. Even though she did not do huge amounts of damage, her attack speed was extremely fast. When she attacked, not only would she interrupt monsters skills, it's HP would rapidly fall. Upon reaching the first boss of the dungeon, Fire Dance was tasked with helping interrupt it's attacks against Cola. Although Fire Dance managed to react fast enough, due to her low strength as an Assassin, she failed to stop it's attacks. After the Dungeon was defeated, Fire Dance received 40 Reputation Points in White River City, 10 Reputation Points in Star-Moon Kingdom, 300,000 EXP, 10 Silver Coins, and one Tier 2 Gemstone of a random Attribute. From the last boss's drops, Shi Feng also gave her a Fine-Gold leather-armor chest piece and Fine-Gold shoulder guards. Purple Sun Mansion In White River City, Fire Dance is summoned to meet up with Shi Feng and Aqua Rose at the Purple Sun Mansion. While there, Shi Feng tells them both that the Mansion now belongs to Zero Wing. Fire Dance is dumbfounded that a building in such a good location now belongs to her guild. When Fire Dance walks inside the mansion, she feels all the hairs on her body stand up. Fire Dance immediately unsheathes her weapons. She is fully prepared for a fight, but nothing appears. Fire and the others senses something strange from the basement. After searching the basement of the Purple Sun Mansion for a long time, they found nothing. When they decided to return to the first floor, they found themselves in a new location. At that moment, a notification sounded, "Players have discovered the Forgotten Lands. All communications to the outside world are temporarily disabled." Fire Dance immediately tries to use a Return Scroll, but it does not work. It instantly reminds her of the Trial of Heroes. Fire Dance's group of three began to explore the map. After six hours, they decide to split up to cover more ground. On the second day Fire Dance discovers a magic array. Other then this and a magic array discovered by Aqua Rose, they discover nothing else. On the third day, they discover three more arrays. Soon after, Fire dance and the others met up and share their map information with each other. The moment the map information is shared, a notification sounded from the system, "Unique Quest Miracles Unsealed activated." On the map, Shi Feng pointed to an area central to the five arrays they discovered. Following which, the three of them ran to the central region. There they found a level 25 Crystal Warwolf. Obtained Tier 2 in chapter 1503. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Zero Wing